Baseball has a long history as an enjoyable sport in the United States. As players continue to try to break baseball records, baseball game strategy and equipment has evolved over time. One piece of baseball equipment that has seen major changes is the baseball bat.
The original baseball bats were built from wood. Eventually, other materials such as aluminum were used to replace wood baseball bats. Most recently, baseball bats have been made from fiberglass and graphite, or a combination of these materials and even aluminum, to form composite bats. Though the composite bats perform well, they can be expensive to manufacture.
The process of making a bat from graphite requires much human effort and work. Machines exist for cutting shaped pieces of graphite, placing them over a dowel or other object, and building a bat piece by piece from the graphite pieces. The process is slow and requires a significant amount of human effort.
There is a need in the art for an improved method for making bats from graphite or similar materials.